Bowser Jr. vs Zoey
Round 1 of the Broken Silence tournament! Who do you want to win between Bowser Jr. from Super Mario Bros. and Zoey from Left 4 Dead? You decide! Fight Location: Mercy Hospital - No Mercy Finale. Zoey grabbed her usual equipment, a Hunting Rifle, Desert Eagle, a Health Pack and Pain Pills. Something was missing: the infected! There were corpses at least but no infected whatsoever. Zoey stayed at the bottom of the ladder as her teammates went up top. She then heard shrieks and cries in pain before silence... Zoey crept up the ladder and found a dead Bill. "Bill... No." Zoey almost sobbed. She looked towards the radio and saw Bowser Jr rushing Louis, splitting him in two with a saw. Zoey fired at Bowser Jr but the attack was just avoided. Zoey jumped down to the landing pad and prepared to engage. Go for broke! Fight! ''' Zoey began firing again but Bowser Jr's cart defended him. Bowser Jr then threw some hammers towards Zoey, forcing her to move from cover. Zoey decided this time to rush the villain with her Desert Eagle but Bowser Jr grabbed her with a claw from his vehicle. Zoey bashed Bowser Jr on the head with the Hunting Rifle, stunning him. Zoey then made a break for another ladder where there were Molotovs and a Grenade Launcher. She grabbed the former and threw down some fire at her opponent. Bowser Jr fired from his cannon and knocked Zoey off the other side of the ladder. She landed hard and had to use her pills to recover some health. She aimed down her scope and as she fired... Just as Francis had walked by... Francis fell to the floor. "WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE..." Francis never got to finish as two drills penetrated the back of his head. Zoey looked on in horror as her friend's body slumped over. She fired again but was caught in the head with a hammer. Zoey crawled away, still trying to push Bowser Jr away. Bowser Jr abandoned his vehicle, wiring it to explode. Zoey was left on low health but as Bowser Jr spent too long taunting, Zoey had more than enough time to heal. She then grabbed a melee weapon, a katana to be exact, and rushed Bowser Jr again. The turtle breathed a small ball of fire at Zoey which the girl barley dodged. Zoey noticed a propane tank and grabbed it, dropping it near the door. As Bowser Jr came in, Zoey shot the tank, making it explode and sending Bowser Jr hurling into a wall. Zoey then used her katana to attack Bowser Jr. He retreated into his shell and defended himself but he left himself trapped. Zoey threw the shell into the center of the roof and aimed once more. She waited for Bowser Jr to reemerge from his shell before blasting him through the head with the rifle. '''KO Zoey then healed again and claimed some ammo. She then got on the radio to call for a helicopter rescue. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Zoey! Results Bowser Jr. - 7 Zoey - 13 KO - 3 Death - 10